Meant to Be
by Aquarose Songstarr
Summary: After an unfortunate incident gives the Weasley twins ideas, they, along with some other Gryffindors, decide it'd be funny to set up Lockhart and Trelawney. Mayhem ensues. LockhartTrelawney obviously
1. Ideas

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. JK Rowling, who happens to be a genius writer (much much better than me), does. :)

A/N: This story is kind of a challenge from a friend of mine. See, we watched "Much Ado About Nothing". In the movie version, Kenneth Branagh (who plays Lockhart in the HP movies) and Emma Thompson (who plays Trelawney in the HP movies) play a bickering couple- they've actually got the whole Ron-Hermione, refusing to admit they like each other, thing going on. Anyway, after seeing it, my friend searched tirelessly for Lockhart/Trelawney fics and could find none. So she challenged me, and another friend of mine, to write one. One night I got bored, so I actually started writing it! And this is my 1st Harry Potter fanfic EVER! YAY for me! And also, it IS completely done- there should be 8 chapters. If not, I'm in the process of posting the rest right now:) Enjoy! Read and review!

**Chapter 1- Ideas**

Sibyll Trelawney relaxed in an armchair in her classroom, calmly eating lunch. She picked up her new class schedule for this year, 1992-1993. She'd already had 3rd years that morning, followed by 6th years. _Few of them_, she thought to herself, _possess the Inner Eye_. Of course that was to be expected. She had just finished lunch, and was organizing her lesson plan for the 4th years she would have that afternoon, when she heard someone climbing up the trapdoor. She looked up and saw a man with wavy blonde hair, and bright blue robes on- none other than the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart.

Lockhart was still trying to manage to get out of the trapdoor and its ladder- his feet appeared to be caught. He finally managed to stumble into the classroom, but quickly straightened up. He tidied his robes, until they were meticulously arranged, as they surely had been before he'd climbed the ladder, then smiled and looked at Trelawney.

"You must be Professor..." he paused, as if trying to think of the name. "Trelawney?" he finally said.

Sibyll Trelawney stood up and smiled back at Gilderoy Lockhart, nodding. "And you are of course, Professor Lockhart." she replied.

They shook hands. Lockhart grinned. "Well, I'm sure that wasn't your 'Inner Eye' there..", he said. "You've simply seen my face on so many books and magazines. I've won Witch Weekly's most charming smile award 5 times, you know!" He smiled charmingly, as if trying to show the proof of it.

Trelawney nodded again. "Yes, Professor Lockhart, I am well aware of that. I also knew you would come today. Oh and that thing about your cousin- I wouldn't worry about it if I were you. It will work itself out."

Lockhart paused, and his smile faded. "Er..uh..what thing about my cousin?"

Trelawney sighed. "You know perfectly well what I mean. You're worried that your cousin is going to tell some big secret about you. What it might be is hard to tell, but I can assure you, your secret is safe with your cousin."

For once in his life, Lockhart was rendered speechless, but only for a moment, of course. "Why, that's magnificent, that you can predict things like that! You know, you could make a fortune on writing books about divination. Perhaps I could help you get started, being such a pro at it myself..it's a difficult business, but I, of course, have been incredibly successful in it." He smiled mischieviously again. Sibyll looked as though he had just suggested helping her grow a Whomping Willow in the middle of her classroom. She smiled politely. "That will not be necessary." she said.

Lockhart nodded curtly. "Very well. Well, I just came up here to introduce myself...sign an autograph if you'd like. I have a quill and a photograph here all ready."

Trelawney seemed slightly annoyed by this point. "That will not be necessary either. I am quite capable of remembering what you look like- I knew what you looked like before you even ascended that ladder, of course."

Lockhart pulled out his quill and photograph and signed it anyway, setting the signed photograph on Trelawney's table. "Of course you did. I _am_ famous." he said. "But this photograph could be worth quite a few galleons one day- I'm sure it would be worth at least 25 galleons even today! Well it was nice meeting you- always nice to meet a fan." Lockhart smiled, yet again, and headed back to the trapdoor. He had even more difficulty getting out of the classroom than he did getting in, if that were possible. Finally getting the hang of it, Lockhart gave Trelawney a thumbs up and then disappeared from view. This was followed by a loud crash. Trelawney moved a bit closer to the trapdoor, but did not look into it.

"That vase you just broke was worth 9 galleons, Professor Lockhart." she said.

"I'll pay you back faster than you can say tea leaves, Professor Trelawney!" Lockhart shouted back. He sounded like he was trying to mask the fact that he was in pain. Trelawney smiled, walked back to her table, and resumed her preparations for the 4th year students.

Within minutes, the first of the 4th year students began arriving up the trapdoor/ladder. "Professor Trelawney?" said Alicia Spinnet, as the other students filed into the classroom.

"Yes, my dear?" said Trelawney, vaguely.

Alicia looked confused. "Um, Professor Lockhart is lying on the floor unconscious underneath the ladder. How on earth did he get there?"

Trelawney looked up and sighed. "He fell on his way down the ladder. Go fetch Madam Pomfrey and have her see to him."

Alicia hurried back down the ladder, and almost ran into the Weasley twins as she took off to find Madam Pomfrey. They were standing in front of Professor Lockhart, who seemed to be making some sort of noise. She paused.

"Oh no." she said. Fred smiled and said, "Poor old Gilderoy."

Alicia stared. "What did you two do?" George and Fred simply laughed, and George finally said "Wouldn't you like to know?" Alicia pushed them aside and found Professor Lockhart sitting on the ground, singing "I'm A Little Teapot", hand motions included. Alicia tried so valiantly not to laugh. As funny as it was, it was not very nice of Fred and George to do that to Lockhart. But she found herself laughing hysterically, as did the other students who were headed towards Divination class. She soon got a hold of herself though, and hurried off to inform Madam Pomfrey of Lockhart's...condition.


	2. Rumors

**Chapter 2- Rumors **

Before Divination class was even over, word had spread around the school about how Lockhart had fallen off of Trelawney's ladder, and how Fred and George had bewitched him. It took Madam Pomfrey two hours to get Lockhart completely back to normal. At dinner, Alicia Spinnet, Fred, George, and several others discussed the incident at the Gryffindor table.

Ron laughed as he ate his meal. "I keep imagining Lockhart singing 'I'm A Little Teapot'- Oh I wish I could have seen it! That's worth losing 50 points from Gryffindor on the first day of school!"

Fred and George were positively beaming. 

Hermione looked at them over her nose. "Well it seems to me to be a pretty foul trick to play on him- and a teacher!"

Fred grinned. "The only reason you care, is because you fancy him, just like all the other girls do." Hermione turned red, but did not respond.

Alicia and Angelina Johnson looked insulted. "I do NOT fancy him." insisted Angelina.

Alicia nodded agreement. "Neither do I!" Then she paused. "Hey, you know, I've just thought of something."

"Another trick to play on Lockhart?" suggested Fred, eagerly.

"A way to make Divination class more interesting?" offered George.

"No...just something curious." she said. "When I told Professor Trelawney about Lockhart being unconscious underneath the ladder...she didn't seem very surprised..."

Angelina cut her off. "She IS the divination teacher."

Fred stared. "You don't understand, Angelina. Trelawney's class is a load of rubbish- she never predicts anything correctly. Predicted last year that I was going to die...hasn't happened yet, has it?"

Alicia sighed. "I wasn't done, you guys. What I was trying to get at, was what Trelawney said back to me. I asked her what happened to Lockhart and she said 'He fell on his way down the ladder.' " 

The rest of the nearby Gryffindors didn't seem impressed.

"So?" said Harry.

"SO?" said Alicia. "So- what I want to know is what was Lockhart doing up there in the first place?"

Fred looked positively gleeful. "Ahhh, I'm beginning to see...you think that TRELAWNEY fancies Lockhart."

"Or Lockhart fancies Trelawney." added George.

Hermione looked doubtful. "Alicia...are you sure? I mean, surely there was some logical reason for Professor Lockhart to go visit her."

"Yeah," said Ron. "He probably just wanted her to take one of his autographed pictures."

Fred grinned mischieviously "Well, either way, this is going to be so much fun."


	3. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

**Chapter 3- Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs **

Gilderoy Lockhart strolled into his office after dinner, and sat down with a book on memory charms. He was just getting to a chapter entitled: "Quick Memory Charms- for when you're in a pinch" when a knock came at the door. "Er...uh..come in!" said Lockhart, hastily shoving the book in a hidden drawer in his desk. Professor Trelawney slowly opened the door and entered the room, closing the door behind her.

"Why hello Professor Trelawney! Your first name's Sibyll isn't it? Mind if I call you Sibyll?" Without waiting for an answer, Lockhart motioned towards a chair in front of his desk. "Please, have a seat." he said, smiling...well charmingly.

Trelawney did not sit down right away. "I was looking at my Crystal Ball and lo and behold, I saw you in it. Well, who am I to challenge my own crystal ball? So I hurried down right away. I trust you are better from your fall, of course." She sat down.

Lockhart chuckled. "Well, yes..." he said. "Madam Pomfrey was able to fix me up in no time- the hardest part for her was getting rid of that hex the Weasley twins put on me. They had me singing 'I'm A Little Teapot'! Naturally, I'm sure they meant no harm by it...I'm sure it was a friendly joke on their part." Lockhart smiled again, and Trelawney stared. Did the man ever stop smiling? It was the strangest thing she'd ever seen. He coughed. "Well" he began. "So how did your first day of term go? No one else fell down the ladder, I hope." Lockhart chuckled at what he appeared to think was a joke, and nudged Trelawney. He had sat down in the chair next to her.

Trelawney sighed. "It did not go very well at all. Few students here possess the Inner Eye to truly excel at the noble art of divination. If they do not posses the Inner Eye, I can teach them little. The 4th years today were supposed to be starting with their planetary charts, but they simply kept singing 'I'm a Little Teapot' when they thought I couldn't hear them." 

Lockhart smiled "Ah, good old planetary charts- always had fun in Divination class, I did. Of course, all of my predictions said I would be amazingly handsome, wonderfully famous, and ridiculously rich. And look at me now- all my predictions came true." Trelawney did not respond, so Lockhart continued. "I was quite thrilled at how today turned out. My 2nd years...well obviously it was before lunch...I set some cornish pixies loose on them, and they seemed quite impressed by it."

"By cornish pixies?" said Trelawney, doubtfully.

"Well, they were freshly caught cornish pixies, you see."

Trelawney nodded, and looked at Lockhart like he was crazy. "Of course" she said.

"Fred! Fred, look at this! Man, life does not get any better than this!" shouted George, looking at the Marauder's Map. They were in a hallway by the transfiguration classroom trying to think up new ways to cause havoc. Fred walked closer and George pointed at a tiny dot on the map labeled "Sibyll Trelawney". It was walking out of a room labeled "Defense Against The Dark Arts Office". They both stared at the map.

Fred smiled. "What would we do without good old Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs?"

George grinned back and said "I've got an idea...but we'll have to convince Angelina, Alicia, and maybe Katie to help us out." 

"Oh, I'm sure they'll be glad to help play a prank on Trelawney and Lockhart." said Fred.

"Well..." George said. "they may not be very keen on this one..."

"NO WAY" shouted Angelina, when Fred and George returned to the common room to divulge their plan. "There is no way either of you can convince me to pretend to fancy Lockhart, even if it is only for 30 seconds!"

Katie and Alicia agreed. "She's right." said Katie. "I wouldn't pretend to fawn over Lockhart if you paid me."

Fred and George grinned, as Fred pulled 3 galleons out of a pocket of his robes. "Not even for a whole galleon?"

The three chaser girls were unperturbed. "Please" begged George. "It's for a good cause. Look, all you have to do is distract Lockhart for a few seconds while I put this fake love note from Trelawney on his desk." 

"Look" said Fred. "How's this? We won't pull any pranks on you three for...three whole days!"

Fred got nothing but raised eyebrows.

"All right...a week?"

Angelina grabbed a Galleon out of Fred's hand. "Deal." Katie and Alicia followed suit. "But you so owe us one." she said shaking the Galleon at his face. "And if you pull any tricks on us before next Wednesday, I'm going to have to hurt you."

"Please write an essay 9 inches in length, telling in your own words how I managed to battle the Yeti when I was already under the totrificalus curse." said Lockhart. "Due on Monday. Class dismissed." 

The Weasley twins looked meaningfully at Alicia and Angelina as the other Gryffindor students hurried out of the classroom. Alicia ended up being the brave soul to speak first. She pulled out a spare bit of parchment from her robes and walked up to Lockhart. She smiled dreamily. "Professor Lockhart...I was wondering if you would autograph this for me." Lockhart's face lit up. "Ah, a fan! I most certainly will!" He pulled a quill out of his robes, and happily signed the parchment. As he did, Angelina and Katie meandered up to him with their own parchments. The 3rd years were on break, so Katie had been waiting outside the classroom for class to be over.

"Could you sign ours too?" asked Angelina.

Lockhart smiled down at them "Certainly! Certainly!" He seemed positively gleeful. Behind him, the three girls could see that George had not quite reached Lockhart's desk yet, as he was having to be extra quiet.

"You know, Professor" said Katie. "I simply LOVED Year with the Yeti. I think it might be my favorite."

Alicia decided to chime in as well. "Oh but not nearly as fascinating as Travel with Trolls!"

Angelina smiled innocently and said "Oh I couldn't possibly pick a favorite. They're all so wonderfully written, and it's just amazing what you were able to do!"

George couldn't help but grin to himself as he put the note on Lockhart's desk. If he didn't know any better, he'd think they really DID fancy Lockhart. He slowly sneaked out of the room, and out into the corridor, where Fred was standing with the Marauder's Map to make sure no one caught them. George grinned mischieviously "Mission accomplished." Fred tapped the map with his wand and said "Mischief managed", then stowed the map in his robes. It was several minutes before Katie, Angelina, and Alicia joined the twins in the hallway, and they looked absolutely furious. "This is just GREAT." Angelina fumed as they headed to their next classes. "Now he thinks we're in love with him or something. The only way we managed to get out of there was because he realized he had an interview with someone from The Daily Prophet."

Fred laughed. "Trust me...once he reads that note, he'll think Trelawney's the one that loves him. And that, my dear, will make it all worth it."Alicia smiled "Ah ah ah- you two aren't getting off that easy." she waved a note of her own in front of them. "See, you two are going to distract Trelawney while I put THIS on HER desk."

George gaped at her. "But Alicia, that wasn't part of the plan! The point was that Lockhart would go out to the lake to meet his love and realize he'd been tricked! Or better yet, he wouldn't realize it, and would be heartbroken that Trelawney didn't show up, and then we can laugh at him!"Katie smiled. "We had a better idea. If they both go out there, that means they DO fancy each other, and then we can REALLY laugh at them. Not to mention it would be kinda cute."

Fred and George knew there was no way to get around it. They reluctantly agreed, the bonus for them being that it made Divination class a lot more interesting when they told Professor Trelawney that they'd seen the Grim in each other's planetary charts.


	4. The Inner Eye

**Chapter 4- The Inner Eye **

Lockhart was not surprised to find a love note on his desk when he arrived back from Hogsmeade and his interview. He had assumed he would get them all the time at Hogwarts. _Probably from one of those three lovely Gryffindor girls._ He thought to himself._ Wonder which one?_ He opened up the parchment and read:

Dear Gilderoy,  
I know I seem a bit aloof and out of it at times, but I have something to confess. I love you. I've loved you ever since I met you. You are the most handsome, charming, daring man I've ever met. I'm sure (I've Seen it, in my crystal ball AND my tarot cards) that you could never feel the same way towards me, but if by any chance I have read the tarot cards wrong, please meet me for dinner on Friday by the lake.  
Yours truly,  
Sibyll

He stared dreamily at the note, reading it several times to make sure he'd read it right. _Surely not...we've only just met, surely she doesn't...of course I do have such a charming smile and personality._ He smiled as if he had to check that he still could.

Lockhart sighed, and mused to himself. _I didn't mention to Sibyll the reason I fell off of her ladder. It had suddenly occurred to me how beautiful she was- almost as good looking as me! I really have no choice. I'll have to meet her at the lake on Friday. Now, should I wear my pink robes, or my lilac ones? _

Meanwhile, Sibyll Trelawney was checking over her own planetary charts when she realized that there was a spare bit of parchment on her desk that was not hers. She picked it up and saw that it read "To Sibyll" in very fancy handwriting. Curious, she opened it up and gasped. It was a love note from none other than Gilderoy Lockhart:

Dearest Sibyll,  
I know we've only just met, but you must see that we are meant to be together- I've loved you ever since I fell down that rope ladder. You're the most beautiful, delightful woman I've ever met in my entire life. Check your crystal ball and your tarot cards- whatever you must to prove that our love is destined. If you can find it in your Inner Eye to return my feelings, please meet me for dinner on Friday by the lake.  
Sincerely,  
Gilderoy

The reason Sibyll had gasped was not so much at what the note said, but at the fact that her planetary chart had just informed her that romance would enter her life very soon. _He is incredibly handsome..._She thought to herself. _And who am I to deny true love? Oh, I'm going too fast...it only predicted romance. Not true love._ Sibyll sighed. She would have to consult her tarot cards and her dream interpretation books to be sure. But she was fairly certain that she would be having dinner with Gilderoy Lockhart on Friday.


	5. Pranks

**Chapter 5- Pranks**

"Oy George" said Fred, sitting in a corner of the common room later that evening, working on a Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes order form. "You know...the meeting between the two star-crossed lovers isn't until day AFTER tomorrow, right?"

"Right." said George, looking up from his Canary Cream.

Angelina looked up from her Transfiguration homework. "Remind me, why did we make it for Friday and not tomorrow? Now we'll have to wait longer!"

"Simple" said George. "We have break on Friday afternoon, and we want to make sure we make it in time to see the show!"

"Anyway." said Fred. "My point is, since we have a spare day, why don't we cause even more havoc between them tomorrow, to make it even more interesting?"

"Make what more interesting?" asked Lee Jordan, eagerly. In all their excitement, the twins hadn't told Lee their scheme. They now told him and Lee's face lit up. "I think I see what you mean by 'more interesting.'" he said, grinning mischieviously.

Lee smiled, as they sat at breakfast the next morning. "Now, I'll get him on the way to Transfiguration. George, we need someone to get him on the way to lunch, right? So it doesn't look suspicious."

George smiled and nodded. "And Fred here's gotherwhen he goes up to get that quill he thinks he may have left in her class." He winked.

Hermione could contain herself no longer. "What are you three planning? I do hope it's nothing serious. Another prank like what you pulled on Lockhart on Monday, and Gryffindor will be in last place for the House Cup. Not to mention, you could get detention." She seemed certain this last bit would deter them from any troublemaking whatsoever.

The three troublemakers rolled their eyes. "Don't worry, it's not serious at all." said Lee.

Fred grinned. "In fact, it's quite funny."

"Really" said George. "Since when have we ever been serious about anything?"

Ron laughed. "Really, what _are_ you three planning? You've been talking mysteriously ever since you got up!"

"What do ya think? Should we tell him?" said Fred.

"Nah. They'll find out soon enough." said George.

Ron and Harry seemed excited, but Hermione simply looked panicked.

"Oh lighten up, 'mione" said Ron, through a mouthful of food. "They're just having a bit of fun. Can I help?"

"You know what, we could use some help, actually." said Fred. "Feel like helping us out too, Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "Sure."

Hermione said nothing more about it, but she kept looking at Harry, Ron, the twins and Lee disapprovingly every time they started talking about their scheme again.

Lee, Fred, and George headed to Transfiguration after breakfast that morning. They took certain staircases such that they knew they would run into Lockhart on the way. As they walked up a moving staircase, they spotted Lockhart and his bright pinks robes a mile away. Lee grinned, but then went back to looking quite nonchalant. Just as Lockhart was in hearing distance, he said quite loudly "Professor Trelawney was acting weird the other day, wasn't she? She kept muttering something about Neptune in her 5th house...doesn't that mean romance?" Lockhart's reaction was undeniably obvious. His eyes darted towards Lee as soon as he heard "Professor Trelawney" and when he heard the word "romance", he tripped and almost fell down the stairs, his pink cloak getting tangled around him in the process. The three troublemakers continued to pretend that they were talking about Trelawney until Lockhart was out of earshot. Then, of course, they burst out laughing.

"That was priceless!" said Fred.

"Perfect timing, Lee!" said George.

Lee smiled and bowed slightly. "Thank you!"

Throughout McGonagall's lesson, the three 4th years weren't too concerned about turning hedgehogs into pincushions- they were more concerned with turning Trelawney and Lockhart into nervous wrecks. The lunch bell soon rang and the three hurried off to put into effect part two of their plan. This time Lee and Fred went a different way than George, who met up with Harry and Ron at a predetermined location near Lockhart's classroom. As soon as Lockhart walked out of his classroom, they started talking loudly.

"Are you serious George?" said Ron. "She said she loved Professor Lockhart?"

"That's exactly what she said, dearest brother. Must have seen something in the future about it, the way she talked."

"Do most of her predictions come true?" asked Harry.

"Oh loads of them- nearly every one!"

Lockhart was so distracted by the conversation, he walked right through Nearly Headless Nick by accident. Then, realizing what he'd done, he straightened up, hurriedly apologized to Nick, and continued walking, very quickly now. Nearly Headless Nick looked insulted.

Harry, Ron, and George then hurried down to lunch in the other direction to inform Fred and Lee that it had worked perfectly.

When Harry, Ron, and George arrived at the table, Hermione looked slightly upset. Even Ron noticed.

"You look like you just got a bad grade on an essay or something, Hermione."

"No, of course not!" snapped Hermione.

"Well what is it then?" asked Ron.

"Well if you must know, I'm worried about Professor Lockhart." she said. "He's there, up at the staff table. He's already spilled his pumpkin juice twice, and he looks terrified every time one of the other teachers goes to talk to him!"

No one responded to this, except by looking knowingly at one another. Hermione suddenly understood. "What have you all done to Professor Lockhart _now?_ He's already been through enough this week as it is..."

Poor Hermione was still in the dark about the Trelawney/Lockhart notes scandal.

"Well...Hermione...we didn't really DO anything..." said Ron.

"Don't you try to pretend you had nothing to do with what's going on with Lockhart! I know you did, and I want to know what it was!"

"All right." George said. "But it's all in innocent fun, and if I tell you, you have to solemnly swear that you are up to - I mean that you won't tell anyone else."

"If it isn't hurting anyone" she said. "I promise I won't tell a soul."

"I suppose we're safe then." said Fred. "All righty then." he lowered his voice. "Here's the deal: Yesterday, we gave Trelawney and Lockhart fake love notes from each other telling them that if the feeling is mutual to meet the other for dinner tomorrow by the lake."

Hermione's jaw dropped open.

George continued. "And today we decided to have a bit of fun by pretending we'd overheard Trelawney talking about a possible romance with Lockhart."

Lee took up the tale. "We kind of said that last bit outloud every time Lockhart walked past us."

Hermione was temporarily speechless. "But...why?"

"Why set them up, you mean?" asked Fred.

"Yes- what on earth makes you think they'll take the bait?"

"Well, on Tuesday we saw Trelawney coming out of Lockhart's office. Not to mention Lockhart's reaction today to our conversations...he is so going to the lake tomorrow intending to meet his true love."

Hermione looked back up at Lockhart who had spilled his pumpkin juice for the third time. Flitwick had put it back with a smile and nod. Hermione sighed and looked back at the Gryffindors. "Well, I suppose it isn't _really_ hurting anyone. And besides. It'd be pointless to tell anyone. I think it will be much more fun to let you all get in trouble when Professor Lockhart and Professor Trelawney speak to each other next, even if they don't go tomorrow, and realize that neither of them sent a note to the other." She grinned with the last sentence, and took a bite of treacle tart.

Fred paused, his fork halfway to his mouth.. "But...it's quite possible they won't even mention the notes!"

Hermione shook her head. "No it isn't. The first one to speak might say something like 'that was a beautiful note' or 'when did you get around to putting that note on my desk?' and it will all go downhill from there. All one of them has to do is say 'your note' and the whole thing's done for."

"Uh, George?" said Fred. "Did you think of that?"

"Uh." said George.

"We are so dead." said Fred.


	6. The Day Arrives

**Chapter 6- The Day Arrives**

The Gryffindors sat at lunch the next day, anxiously awaiting the day's main event. Lee Jordan kept glancing up at Lockhart to see how his mood was. Fred was tapping his foot nervously, and George was eating every bit of food he could find.

"Um, George?" said Harry. "Why are you eating so fast?"

"Harry...if Trelawney and Lockhart find out what we did...this may very well be our last meal."

Harry and Ron laughed.

"You guys have got to tell us what happens as soon as you get a chance..." said Ron. "Hey Harry, at least we'll be able to make it through Potions knowing there's light at the end of the tunnel!"

Harry nodded. "Hopefully we will."

He and Ron wished the Weasley twins and Lee good luck and headed off to potions. Hermione followed them, but said nothing to Fred, George, or Lee, as she did so.

The three schemers hurried up to the common room to make plans.

In his office, Gilderoy Lockhart was as frantic as he'd probably been in a very long time. He was rummaging through his closet, still trying to decide what color robes to wear. _Magenta? No...there's an ink spot on the shoulder of them. Must get that washed off immediately...What about the pink ones? Oh drat, I wore those yesterday. _Lockhart then pulled out robes of a dazzling, mind shattering blue color, and smiled his most charming smile. _These will do quite nicely. _After he'd put the robes on, he looked in the mirror to inspect his appearance and smiled even wider at the sight. _Charming as ever_, he thought to himself. He then swept confidently out of the room.

Sibyll Trelawney, meanwhile, had already changed into her dinner clothes. She was wearing a burgundy dress that was almost as hideous as the ones she wore in class everyday. Unable to choose between her numerous strings of beads, she had simply put on all of them, which meant she was wearing at least 10 necklaces, 15 bracelets total, and 8 anklets (four on each leg). It was a wonder she was now managing to consult her crystal ball one last time, before heading down to the lake. She stared into the crystal ball, waving her hands in a mysterious manner, then gasped at what she Saw in it. _A heart! No surer sign of romance could I have Seen, but a heart! _She then sighed, rather nervously, got up, and carefully made her way down the rope ladder to meet her dearest Gilderoy for dinner.

"Hurry up, George!" shouted Fred, as soon as he heard the dinner bell.

"I'm coming- we have to have the map, though!" his twin shouted back. They, along with Lee Jordan, were in the Gryffindor common room, getting ready to hurry down to the lake to catch the show. George grabbed the map off of his bedside table in their dormitory, and practically flew down the stairs. Lee and Fred were waiting for him there.

"Do we have everything we need?" asked Lee.

"I suppose so." said George. "I've got the map."

Within seconds, they were pushing open the Fat Lady's portrait, and heading down the many staircases of Hogwarts to try to make it on time. Soon they were in the Hogwarts Entrance Hall, about to head outside. "Well" said Fred. "It's been nice knowing you, Lee."

Lee chuckled. "If all they did was take away 50 points from Gryffindor when you actually put a spell on Lockhart, surely that's all they'll do now."

George sighed. "Lee..." he said, clapping a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm not so worried about the staff. I'm worried about the Gryffindor mob that's going to come chase us down when they find out we're the reason Gryffindor now has a mere 15 points."

Lee paused, then nodded. "Good point!" he said cheerfully. "Well" he added, removing George's hand from his shoulder. "It's been nice knowing you guys!"

Fred and George had resigned themselves to their fate however, and had still insisted on coming to see the results of the prank that could mean the end of their lives. They walked nonchalantly out of the castle, and headed off towards the lake. They had decided while in the Common Room, that the small grove of trees near the lake would make the best hiding place. They walked over, and sat down behind the trees. "Check the map." Fred told his brother. George obligingly took out the map and tapped it with his wand. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." he said with a smile, then bent down to look at the map and the tiny dots of people on it. Almost the entire school was in the Great Hall. A few people were in their common rooms. Only two lone figures walked the hallways: two tiny dots labeled Sibyll Trelawney and Gilderoy Lockhart. George grinned. "Coast is clear, and two star-crossed lovers are on their way."


	7. Notes

**Chapter 7- Notes**

Gilderoy Lockhart walked out the oak front doors of Hogwarts Castle, carrying a small basket filled with food. The sky was bright and sunny, causing Lockhart's robes to be practically blinding. He walked confidently down toward the lake, smiling all the while. He arrived at the predetermined spot, set down the basket and waited. _The dinner bell rang several minutes ago...surely she should be getting here soon? _He paused and checked his watch, his smile faltering for a minute. _I mean, it took me forever to manage to get out of the kitchens after I got this food from the house-elves...strange creatures they are. Wouldn't leave me alone. _He leaned and stood on his tiptoes, trying to see around the edge of the castle. _No sign of her. What if _she _went and got food from the house-elves too? That would take her a dreadfully long time as well._ Suddenly there she was- Sibyll Trelawney. The charming smile Lockhart had been trying to keep on his face was now faltering from nervousness. He twiddled with his robes, trying to make them sit right (which they were already doing) as she walked towards him with her own basket of food.

_Oh my, I do hope my crystal ball was right._ thought Trelawney, drawing closer to the lake. _How sad if I were to go back upstairs tonight and realize that I have been mistaken?_ Much to her dismay, her hands were now shaking slightly, causing her multiple bracelets to be very noisy.

_My God- _thought Lockhart. _What if she really _does _love me? I think...I might love her too..._

_But the heart really is the strongest sign of romance possible in my noble art..._

Trelawney had stopped and was now standing in front of Lockhart.

Lockhart swallowed, then tried his most charming smile. "Hello." he said. His smile would have won Witch Weekly's "Most Nervous" smile.

Trelawney smiled and nodded. "Hello." she said, her bracelets still jangling rather noisily.

"Well...erm..." said Lockhart. It was probably the first time he'd ever used these words in his life. "Shall we sit down?" he finally managed, gesturing towards the ground.

Trelawney nodded, and the two of them sat down next to each other in the grass.

"Well, shall we eat?" said Trelawney.

"Oh yes...of course!" said Lockhart, grabbing his basket, which was on the other side of him and fumbling around with the lid and then all of the contents. Trelawney was doing the same with her basket, which was on the other side of her, but her task was made much more difficult by all of her jewelry. Finally they managed to get the food situated.

"Well.." said Lockhart, as they begin eating. "You know that really was a lovely note."

Trelawney stared. _Shouldn't I be saying that instead of him? _she thought. "Well, yes it was lovely if I don't say so myself."

Lockhart stared back at her. _She's almost as arrogant as me too! How wonderful! _"Yes" he said, then added. "Well you know...what I really wanted to know is..."

He paused. _How hard can it be to say "if you still feel the same way"? Apparently quite hard indeed._

"Yes?" said Trelawney, then taking another bite of her treacle tart. _Oh my, I Saw that this was where the conversation would lead. He's going to ask me how I feel about him..._

"Well I wanted to know..." Lockhart said. He then continued and said the rest quickly all in one breath. "how you ever managed to get that note on my desk without anyone else seeing."

There was a moment's silence, where Trelawney chewed her treacle tart slowly, staring at Lockhart in confusion. "Well...it just appeared on my desk...on Tuesday." she said. "I didn't take it from your desk at all."

"Well no, you don't understand, Sibyll, I'm not asking how you managed to take it from my desk, because I know you didn't do that. I'm asking how you managed to put your note on my desk without any other staff members or students seeing!"

"My note?"

"Yes, your note, the one telling me to meet you here if I harbored the same feelings towards you!"

"Gilderoy.." she said, shaking her head. "I never wrote you a note."

"What?" Lockhart was in shock. "But..." he searched for words. "But how did you know to come here?"

"Well, because of your note, of course." she said.

Lockhart's eyes grew larger. He was no longer smiling. "But-but...but-...I never sent YOU a note either!"

Trelawney's eyes grew larger as well, which was a feat indeed. "This is a sign!" she said. "The fates must have destined that we should be together!" In her excitement, she had sloshed pumpkin juice all over herself.

Lockhart smiled again. "Allow me" he said, pulling out his wand. "I shall conjure you up a napkin!" He flicked his wand and shouted. "Telatum appareo!" A sock shot out of his wand. Trelawney, amazingly enough, smiled widely. "Well yes" said Lockhart, slightly embarrassed. "That can happen sometimes." He held up the sock and inspected it. "Well we could always give it to Professor Dumbledore..." Trelawney outright laughed.

Lockhart smiled sadly. "So you er.." he coughed. "You don't have feelings for me?"

"Oh..well...I didn't send you a note about it, but yes...well..yes I do. Dare I ask if my crystal ball was right in saying the feeling is mutual?"

Lockhart's face lit up and he grinned. "Oh your crystal ball has impeccable truth telling abilities." he said. They laughed. They spent the rest of the dinner hour, chatting about divination, Lockhart's books, and various other things. Before they knew it the bell to signify the end of dinner had rung. Their smiles faded. "Yes, well" said Lockhart standing up. _Merlin's beard, I don't think I've ever used the word 'well' so often in my life! _"I suppose we better get back to the castle now."

Trelawney nodded and stood up as well. "Yes, I suppose we should. Shall we do this again some time?"

Lockhart smiled and nodded. "Oh I'd love to!" he said. He paused, then suddenly gave her a peck on the lips. He picked up his picnic basket, and said "Next Tuesday work for you?"

Trelawney looked dazed. "Yes. Tuesday should be fine."

"I'll see you then." said Lockhart, walking off in his brilliant blue robes, more confident than he had felt in a week.

Trelawney stood there for a moment, still dazed, then picked up her basket and headed to her tower.

In the grove of trees by the lake, there were three very relieved, but very disgusted 4th year Gryffindors.

Fred was busy beating his head against the nearest tree, trying to beat the image of Trelawney and Lockhart kissing out of his brain. "I'm going to be scarred for life, I tell you!"

George and Lee looked downright miserable as well. "At least you guys didn't get in trouble." said Lee. "Thank goodness Trelawney blurted out that thing about fate, and Lockhart was stupid enough to agree with her!"

"Yeah" said George. "Can you imagine all the trouble we'd have gotten in if we'd been caught?"

"No need to imagine, Mr.Weasley." said a sharp voice from behind them. They turned around and, horrified, saw Professor McGonagall standing there. She looked livid.

George stared, wide-eyed. "Er- imagine what, Professor?"

"How much trouble you're going to be in, now that I know about this whole fiasco! Setting up two professors..." she rolled her eyes. "That'll be 20 points from Gryffindor..." said McGonagall. Fred and George looked at each other and smiled, certain they had gotten off easy. McGonagall smiled and continued. "...for every person involved."

"But it was just us, Professor!" insisted Fred. "Really, it was!"

"Oh honestly, Weasley." she said. "Do you think I didn't hear you in class yesterday, muttering about how Mr.Potter and your younger brother were going to help you with some prank? And I'm sure they weren't the only ones."

Their shoulders all slumped. They knew it was over. "It" meaning their lives. But Fred couldn't resist asking McGonagall one last question. "Can I ask you, Professor...how you managed to find out?"

McGonagall paused. "Well if you must know, I caught Professor Trelawney as she was walking into the castle. I asked her what she'd been doing, and she told me that the fates had put corresponding love notes on her desk and on Professor Lockhart's desk telling them to meet by the lake for dinner today. Naturally, I had a feeling the fates might be a little more corporeal than she thought...and I assumed they'd come to watch the results." She paused. "Oh and...detention for all three of you, next Wednesday at 5:00PM." she added, before walking off.

The three of them exchanged despairing looks.


	8. Vengeance is Sweet

**Chapter 8- Vengeance is Sweet...**

"So what happened?" shouted Ron, as soon as his brothers and Lee entered the Gryffindor common room.

"Hold on, we may as well tell everyone at once." said George. Minutes later Fred, George, Lee, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the three Gryffindor chasers, were all gathered in a corner of the Gryffindor common room, listening to Fred, George, and Lee telling the tale. When they told that Lockhart and Trelawney had actually kissed, Harry and Ron made looks of disgust. Hermione turned red, while Katie, Alicia, and Angelina said "Awwwww!". The five boys looked at them with even more pronounced faces of disgust. "Well it's cute!" insisted Alicia. Fred and George rolled their eyes and continued with the narrative. Upon hearing about their detention and major loss of points, everyone seemed disappointed, except Hermione who looked vindicated. "Serves you right!" she said. "Who's the detention with? McGonagall?"

Fred, George, and Lee looked at each other. "You know, she didn't say who our detention was with!" said George, suddenly looking horrified. The other two looked back at him, horrified as well.

"Now..." said Lockhart, grinning madly. "You are...Fred Weasley?"

"I'm George Weasley." said George, glumly.

"Ah yes- you _are_ twins, it's.." he grinned. "kind of hard to tell you apart." he chuckled and pulled out a stack of parchment.

"Well, have a seat, Mr. Weasley." he continued. George did so. "You know, I can't BELIEVE they're calling this your detention! I mean, what could possibly be so dreadful about helping me answer my fan mail?" George stared and said nothing. "Oh now now don't worry that your little trick has made me angry at you. Not by a longshot! In fact I really would like to thank you. If not for you and your friends, Sibyll and I would never have started dating!" he smiled, a dreamy look in his eyes. "Anyway, just take these names and addresses and copy them onto the envelopes." George took the first name and address, dipped his quill in his ink bottle and started writing.

"You know.." said Lockhart. "Sibyll- I mean, Professor Trelawney to you of course, she really is the most delightful woman...she's intelligent and charming, and EVER so good at divination...of course I'm sure you know that since you're in divination class right? I'm sure you learn so much in there- she is such a delightful woman as well..." George sank lower in his seat. _These are going to be the longest three hours of my LIFE..._

"Come on up, dear." called Trelawney from her classroom, when she heard the sound of footsteps coming toward the rope ladder to her classroom. Fred Weasley soon appeared up the ladder.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley." said Trelawney. "I knew you'd be here any minute; my Crystal Ball was telling me so." Fred walked miserably towards her. "What we'll be doing today is tidying up my collection of crystal balls and teacups." said Trelawney. "We cannot use magic on them, it causes them to lose the power of the Inner Eye." She walked over towards a cabinet, and Fred rolled his eyes. _Why did Lee Jordan just get doing lines with McGonagall? Highly unfair. _Trelawney returned carrying a crystal ball under each arm, along with a cloth and a spray bottle. "Now, take this cloth and this spray bottle right here- that's right. The spray bottle is filled with a special cleaning solution I was given by Madam Pomfrey. Simply spray the crystal ball- be careful now! Don't drop it! Then wipe off the spray very carefully." Fred nodded. "And make sure you clean the entire crystal ball- wouldn't it be dreadful if you missed a spot! When you finish with those, the rest are in the cabinet along with the tea sets. Clean those all the same way." Fred sat down in an armchair at the nearest table, and got to work.

Trelawney then sat down at her table and started grading some assignments. She paused, then looked up at Fred. "I really would like to thank you, Mr. Weasley. If not for your insight into the astrological correlations between myself and Gilderoy- er- Professor Lockhart, we might never have realized that we were meant to be." Fred started to say something, but Trelaweny butted in. "You know, Gilderoy really is a charming man...well of course he _has_ won Witch Weekly's most charming smile award FIVE TIMES..." Fred stared at his hopeless reflection in the crystal ball he was cleaning. _These are going to be the longest three hours of my LIFE..._


End file.
